


Rejection

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll go to her hoping for something more than her usual standoffishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

He’ll go to her hoping for something more than her usual standoffishness.

And he knows this is foolish. He knows it is inane to hope this from her. 

But he goes anyway. 

And when he gets to her office she’ll make a flippant remark, which he’ll respond to with a witty reply. They’ll go through their usual banter. He’ll be sincere, and she’ll brush him off… again. Just like he knew she would. 

He doesn’t let her see how it hurts him, how every time she mocks him it tears at him just a little more. 

And so, he’ll continue in his quest to win her, even if it means being rejected to the point of being nothing but millions of tiny particles floating in her presence.


End file.
